Halloween Drabbles
by GhostlyHaunting
Summary: This will be a compilation of short stories inspired by a list of Halloween Drabbles. I will post as time allots or when I can write but for now, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Party**

Why? Why was she even here? The gawking, the staring, the questions. Oh gods, all of the questions already and they had only just begun but it was all over now.

.

.

"Oh my God Monica! Stop being like such a total Spazzoid! I told you to find something rad for my Halloween party and all that you could come up with was a pinata?! Did you somehow forget we are 17?! Do I like, look like I'm 5?" Angrily Claire Brewster turned her back on her supposed best friend who stood dumbfounded and utterly embarrassed. All eyes in the small teacherless classroom were now upon the two bottle blondes that were making a scene.

Lydia Deetz instinctively rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the drawing that she had been absentmindedly working on. Study hall was typically much quieter but with Halloween only a day away, there was a buzz of excitement that seemed to prick at all of the student body.

"I, uh, YOU! Uh, IT'S, uh, YOU'RE PERFECT!" A pointing finger blocked Lydia's view of her art, forcing her to look up at the loud intrusion that was now right in front of her.

Proudly, Monica adjusted herself and quickly but nervously glanced back at a confused Claire before continuing.

"You're like into all that stuff. Right? All of that, uh, icky spooky crap. I bet you'd have no problem holding a séance!" Fear and a silent pleading reflected back to Lydia from the blue eyes of the tan wanna-be Claire clone.

"Nu-UH! Are you like MENTAL MONICA?!" Claire screeched as she stomped over to get into her slightly taller counterparts face.

"As if I, THE MOST beautiful and popular girl in all of the school would allow that **freak** to taint MY party!"

"But, uh, think of it. What was the one thing that you told me that your party was missing? You even said that you wanted it to be scary right? So… uh… Why not invite the scariest person we know to do the scariest thing we can think of?" The poor tanned girl was nearly shaking when she tried to reason why it would make sense.

"HMPH!" The sneer and disgust that decorated Claire's face was enough to laugh at, but the class dared not rile her further.

"As if I'd want to go to your party." Lydia sighed out in a bored tone to the debacle that she had been thrust into.

Monica dared to try once more in her last desperate attempt at saving her hide. "But Claire, what other Halloween party would have a medium? AND if it doesn't work, it won't be your fault. Not that I'm saying that anything is ever your fault! Uh... Besides, I think everyone would have fun, right?!"

Holding her breath, Monica nervously scanned the classroom for backup from her fellow classmates.

A couple nodded in agreement while a few more chimed in.

"Woah, Lydia holding a séance? I bet there'll be a ghost! I'm so in!"

"I think that would be killer!"

"Claire, how could you have a Halloween party without it?!"

"If she goes, I'll totally be there! In fact, I bet even the whole school would want to see it!"

Claire's nose rose higher into the air while her eyes looked down upon her raven-haired rival.

"Fine!" She snapped, dramatically flipping her platinum hair and began to exit the room. Right before she went through the open door, she glared daggers at one person in particular. "But, like it better be good Lydia Deetz!"

If Lydia's jaw could cartoonishly drop, now would have been the moment. Hastily, the class enthusiastically filed out of the room when the intercom chimed, announcing the end of the school day.

A couple of blinks sent her hurtling back into reality and it was then that she realized that Monica was still expectantly standing in front of her.

"Thanks, you saved my ass! I totally owe you one… Not!" She giggled. "Well, now you gotta do this since, like everyone is counting on you. Be there at 5 sharp. Claire hates it when we are late. Also, uh, like try to be… spookier. I dunno how but I'm sure you get the gist. Also, don't talk to me when we are at the party. Buh-eye!" After a quick twirl, the blonde popped some chewing gum into her mouth and happily skipped out of the room.

Alone in the classroom, the excitable sounds of kids rushing to hurry home was not enough to distract Lydia from the reality of what had just transpired.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU SOOOOO GOTTA DO THIS BABES!" The distinct laughter of her best friend pulled Lydia back to search for the place that he had been hiding all along.

There in a poster of what used to be George Washington, was a still laughing Beetlejuice in period garb. Shaking her head, she gathered her items and let out a long-exasperated sigh.

"No way. Why in the wide, wide Neitherworld would I do any favors for them… especially for Claire. Besides, I wanted to spend Halloween with you." The not too pleased expression on her face did not even put a dent in his smile when she made her way closer to face him.

"Why? Because think of all the hair-raising trouble that we could cause! This is the perfect opportunity for some unforgettable Halloween fun!" He cackled out, as his powdered wig lifted from his head while Lydia's black locks poofed out like she had been caught in a static storm. His laughter rose up again when he realized that she resembled a dandelion with black floof.

Immediately patting down her hair, it returned to its previous state as she once again disapprovingly shook her head to the ghost that was in front of her.

Beetlejuice cut off any retort that she may have had by leaning forward and pressing his cold cheek upon hers.

"Now, now, you certainly can't let down all of those friends of yours, now can you? I'm sure ol' Burp and Prune are just goin' outta their noggins with excitement that they get ta go to one of Claire's elitist parties just because you'll be the guest of honor. Everyone is expectin' ya to do it and besides, I'm sure the news has already filled the whole school!" His smirk was one of a clear victor in this round while Lydia's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine… but I don't want any trouble from you."

.

.

Beads of sweat trickled down her neck as she adjusted her sheer spiderweb shawl. She had tried her best to give off a fortune teller vibe with her off the shoulder, flowy black dress and a mourning veil adorned with black crystal beads. While she liked the look, she still couldn't help but feel silly about the whole charade.

She hated being put in this situation but for the most part, the party had ignored her. Earlier when she had arrived, she immediately found her seat that had her placement card and sat alone at the incredibly large and round table. The only ones to approach her had been her two incredibly giddy best (living) friends, and for that, she was thankful. Perhaps they'd just forget about her but unfortunately that was not going to be the case.

Right now, all eyes were upon her as she struggled to find the words to play this part. Swallowing hard she thought over her plan once again. She had already told Beetlejuice not to interfere, but she could still feel him close by. Hopefully he'd keep his promise, stick to what they had discussed, and her plan would be a complete and utter failure as a medium! After nothing would happen, she'd never be asked to do anything like this ever again. It was perfect, and she could go back to being the loser that everyone ignored.

Clearing her throat, she couldn't believe that nearly everyone in her school had showed up AND could still fit around this palatial table.

"If you could please turn off the lights then shut and lock the door behind you, that would be great. This must be done only in candlelight with as much silence as possible. There must be no interruptions no matter what you may hear." She nodded to the attendants that had been silently standing back. They were quick to listen and shut everyone into the now darkened room.

First, she needed to get their hopes up before she could shatter their ideas about her.

"If you could now join hands…"

A small smile spread on Lydia's face as she began the ceremony.

"Empty moon and onyx mantle drape us on this Hallow's eve

Bones rattle and shrouds donned within this time of fallen leaves

Spirits rise, voices heard, veil thinned with what we do not mention

I call upon thee, to speak, enter, and light up this dimension!"

One by one, the candles burst to life creating a fiery train, lighting up the room with its warm glow while the crowd began to murmur in awe.

"Please, we must have total silence or else we may break the spell." Lydia's firm warning inspired all of the guests go mute except for one who loudly scoffed in disbelief. Locking eyes, Lydia spied Claire Brewster distinctly smirking at her before she yawned while slowly following her instructions. _Perfect, this will work! Yes, Claire, watch me fail!_

"I feel… I feel that there is a spirit with us tonight." Closing her eyes, she lifted her head and held her breath. She could feel everyone lean forward and carefully watch her.

"Oooooh spirit! Speak! Share with us what you have to say!" It took immense effort not to laugh or smile as she called to the so-called spirit that was there. Ok, well the fake so-called spirit in the room and not the one that was helping her.

A soft giggle and mutter made her open one eye to see.

"Oooh yes. Like show your ugly face! It can't be worse than hers!"

 _That's what you think Claire. Ha. Soon she's going to be so bored!_

"Make a sound, a noise, or anything to let us know you are here! We beseech you!" Lydia called out once more.

A small tapping, nearly inaudible at first, began to get louder. To Lydia's surprise the candlestick in the middle of the table was vibrating in place. _No, that idiot! Don't defend me! We can't do anything if I want this to succeed._

It was too late and now she had to continue to play her role. Hopefully BJ would stop there with his antics!

"Uh, YeS! I hear you! Please, speak. We are listening!" To her relief the candlestick stilled, and silence once again filled the room.

"Pfft, it's all fake anyways. As if Deetz could do anything right!"

The curtain behind Claire billowed and suddenly covered her, eliciting a scream as it knocked her back.

The guests stood and watched Claire angrily stand up, arms stiff to the side, and glare at Lydia. Looking around quickly, Lydia tried to see where BJ could be. She certainly heard him laughing but this was not good. He was sabotaging all of her efforts! He was SO getting an earful tonight.

"Deetz! Not funny! I don't know how you're doing this, but I will expose you and make sure everyone knows how awful you really are!" The angry blonde pointed in her direction but before she could move a loud voice began to speak and then turn into a loud cackle.

"Expose?!" The voice boomed. "Good idea! I'll expose you all! WAHAHAHAHAHA"

A phantom gust of wind roared all around the now screaming guests, yet somehow it did not extinguish the candles. Some of the guests ran to the door, desperately pounding on it, as chairs began to be stacked upon each other with phantom hands. A loud crack of thunder reverberated the room, causing everyone, including Lydia, to duck for fear that something was about to fall upon them.

It was then that the room went pitch black, loud renewed screams joined the roaring wind until suddenly the lights came back on.

With that, everything stopped, and silence filled the room. Hesitation, anticipation, and fear filled the hearts of all within the locked confines.

"Move out of my way LOSERS! I'm getting out of here." Quickly Claire stood up and began to walk forward before Monica grabbed her arm.

"Claire, stop!" She pleaded.

"Let go of me! No, you can't follow me." Claire jerked her arm away and began to walk forward but it was then a hushed sniggering began to catch her attention.

"Claire!" Monica ran up and blocked her from moving forward.

Claire's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "Monica! Where are your clothes?!"

"I don't know! Where are yours?" Monica pointed to the nearly naked tan bully.

Eyes darted around, and a sudden uniformed realization had struck all within the room… including Lydia. Everyone was now stuck in nothing but their under garments.

Anger with a mixture of embarrassment fueled Lydia as she stood and nearly called out a certain someone's name. It had taken everything within her to repress that urge.

Standing obnoxiously proud Claire sneered while everyone else scrambled to hide behind the curtains or attempt to cover up with anything that they could. It would've been a humorous sight to Lydia IF she hadn't been included in this mess.

Stomping over, Claire was now nose to nose to her.

"I don't know what sort of pervert you are but if you don't fix this PRONTO then I'm like going to get you totally expelled! No one wants to see your pale, skinny ass, anyways!"

Lydia's plump lip twitched before she spoke very clearly. "Fix it. NOW. Or. Else!"

Instant darkness filled the room before the lights once again popped on and all was right again… well, for the most part.

Tears welled in Lydia's violet eyes before she darted out the door and ran into the garden.

.

.

Heavy sobs racked her body, as she struggled to keep her breath or let alone stay upright. Clawing the grass between her fingers she yanked out the earth when she lunged forward. Pressing her burning face into the cold damp blades as she sobbed.

"Everyone… Everyone saw me and now thinks… thinks…" Wailing, she let out her pain and hoped it was some sort of nightmare, but she knew better.

A gentle touch pressed down upon her back, but it was enough to make her lose her balance and knock her over. Through her bleary vision she saw a sympathetic face that was asking for forgiveness.

"Why? Why did you do it? You were supposed to follow the plan. Why couldn't you follow the plan?" Grabbing his lapels, she lifted herself forward, but she couldn't look at him directly.

"Now…" Shuddering, a helplessness washed over her while she quickly inhaled to fight back the sobs that demanded their release.

"Shhh. Babes… it's ok. I got a lil' carried away but she deserved it. Sometimes I can't help my own strength. Besides, one day you'll look back at this and laugh too!" Supporting her shoulders, he steadied her body but watched the streams of tears that fell down her face. He tried to ignore the gut punch that he felt from that visual alone.

"How can I face them tomorrow? Why did you?" Her tear-filled eyes begged him for a suitable answer, but he knew that there wasn't one.

"Oh, come on, it's not like anyone was naked. Besides, what I want to know is how did you move the candlestick? That was a good trick." He dared to lightly laugh.

"What do you mean?" With a long sniffle she answered while the confusion in her face was enough for him to pause.

"Lyds… How did you…"

"LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Bertha's loud nasally voice rang out and Lydia did not miss the worry in it.

Carefully standing up, she wiped her face, and brushed off the bits of earth that stuck on her dress. Pulling her shawl tighter she dared to answer once she was certain that BJ was no longer seen.

"Here…" Walking out from behind the topiary she met her gangly friend.

"Quick! You gotta come!" Bertha grabbed her hand and began to drag her back to the house.

.

.

The warm dressing room smelled of floral and baby powder. It was almost enough to make her feel ill but still, Lydia held it together. Sound was muted in here, insulated by the many, many rows of clothes, drawers, and plush carpet. She sat upon a round footstool in front of a large mirror and waited for what was to come.

After a quick glance in the mirror, Lydia was straightening some stray hairs when the door quickly opened and closed.

Claire Brewster stood tall against the door and analyzed the girl sitting before her.

"Why did you need me?" Lydia's soft voice queried but her throat was sore from the heavy cry that she had not too long ago.

Claire didn't answer as she removed her tall stilettos and began to rub her toes. Finally, after a little while she dramatically sighed and looked at her pale counterpart. Stiffly leaning back against the door, she finally addressed her.

"I don't know how you did it and I don't want to know how. All I know is that you humiliated me in front of the whole school." Claire's icy words heavily draped the room.

"Look…" That was all Lydia could say before she was interrupted.

"What ever!" Claire stepped forward angrily.

"Do you even KNOW what they're saying down there?"

Leaning back to give a little space between them, Lydia dared to answer.

"What are they saying?"

"They're saying…" Claire huffed, looked away and then grimaced.

"They're saying that this was the first party of mine that they had fun at! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Standing up, she began to pace while Lydia traced her with her eyes.

"Uh… it means…" Once again Lydia was cut off.

"What it means is that…" Again, Claire scoffed but to Lydia it had sounded like she had been trying to cough up a hairball. When she spoke again, her voice was now hushed.

"It means… can you come to my parties from now on? You don't even have to do shit. In fact, just sit far away from me but just show up. Kay?"

Lydia nearly fell off the stool she sat on. Did Claire really just begrudgingly invite her to her parties?

"Uhh… Pardon?"

"You heard me! I'll even pay you if that's what you want!" Claire grabbed the handle to the door and gripped it tightly. "Bring your stupid friends but don't you DARE think that I like you… you FREAK!"

The door slammed, and Lydia was left blinking and utterly gobsmacked.

"Soooo does this mean Betty can come? She'll get a cut right? I mean, after all, this wouldn't have happened without me." Beetlejuice's voice startled Lydia enough to knock her off the short footstool this time.

"BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia sat up and tried to process the events that had transpired but in the end… sometimes you can't explain the magic of Halloween.


	2. Eating Candy

**Eating Candy**

.

.

"Who is she?!" Eyes narrowed, and voice lowered, Lydia cornered her ghostly lover in one of the dark hallways of the Roadhouse.

Adjusting his tie, he gulped down before answering.

"There's no one except you babes! I swear it on my afterlife!" Lifting one hand up, it was an attempt to show that his declaration was true, but it was to no avail. Her full chest rose and fell, marking her boiling anger that coursed through her veins.

"Just… Just stop with the lies! Ever since Halloween you've been too busy for me. Then both Jacques and Ginger tell me that they've been hearing a woman's voice in your room?! What else am I supposed to believe." Planting her foot down, she slapped her hands onto her hips. Her mind was racing while critically analyzing every single bit of his body language that she could.

This could be it. She didn't want to believe that he would do this to her but what honestly made her different from anyone else?!

"Lyds you just gotta believe me!" He protested while moving forward to grip her shoulders reassuringly.

Shirking his hands off, she took a step back to stare at something behind him. Quickly following suit, he turned to see what exactly it could be that she was now looking at.

"So, if there's no one… then you wouldn't mind if I inspect your room right now." Bruskly pushing him out of the way she marched over to his closed bedroom door. Zipping in front of her, he pressed his body against the door.

"UH! NO! It's a mess, and who knows what sort of contagious germs have been brewing in there! It smells to hell and…" His averted eyes did not see the growing look of anger on her face as he continued to ramble on.

A quick yank was all that it took to get him away from the old wooden door and with a loud creak, his room was now hers.

Taking a brisk step in, Lydia immediately started her sleuthing while from behind her Beetlejuice still protested and proclaimed his innocence. Pulling on her arm, he couldn't halt her or her determination to get to the bottom of this BS that she had been through.

It was then that she saw it and her heart sank. At her feet was a red silk scarf. It wasn't hers and nor did she recognize it and so with shaky hands she lifted up the evidence. With tears forming in her eyes she finally turned to face him.

"Babes, that is totally yours. I ain't foolin' around on ya!" Yanking the scarf from her, he pleaded with all that was in him, but it didn't stop the pain within her.

"I think… I think we are done Beej. There's a lot I tolerate but.. cheating… cheating on me…" Her voice cracked, and she couldn't continue. She needed to leave, to run, and get as far away from him as possible!

Instead, his arms wrapped around her in a hug and held her tightly. With this form of affection, he was making damn sure that she wasn't going anywhere right now.

"Alright. The truth. You want it, you can have it, and I ain't hidin' it from you any longer. I was just hoping to fix everything before you found out. I wasn't sure what sorta repercussions woulda happened if you two woulda met. I didn't want either of you to have something bad happen if ya did… but if keepin' her from you means losin' you… I just won't have that." His gentle voice wrapped her heart with it's embrace, but still this was absolute confirmation of all of her suspicions. How could he have done this to her?! She had been absolutely loyal. She had given him everything!

"Ya might as well come out now…" He spoke out to the seemingly empty room.

Lydia watched as the curtain by his bed began to move and then a darkened figure slowly stepped forward out of the shadows.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers when the mystery woman was finally revealed. She wanted to run away but her legs had another idea as they gave out on her. Supporting herself up off of the dusty floor her eyes did not leave the other girls gaze. She wanted to freak out but most of all… she needed answers now.

"Uh, hi!" Lydia weakly waved and nibbled on her lip.

She could have nearly gotten whiplash for how she kept looking to Beetlejuice and back to her repeatedly. Finally, Lydia lifted herself back up with as much grace as a newborn giraffe. Taking a deep breath, she clumsily stepped forward to grab the bedpost for support before she finally spoke again.

"What… how? WHY?" she sputtered out.

The other girl grabbed Beetlejuice's hand and he looked to her with loving eyes. It was clear that she was just as scared and nervous as she was.

"Ya remember that Neitherworld candy you had? Wait, maybe you wouldn't. You did pass out afterwards. Well, uh, apparently, it's enchanted and affects only mortals. I swear I didn't know anythin' about it. She suddenly showed up then and uh, the rest is well… as you see it." BJ was prostrated by his guilt, but still he pulled the other girl tighter to keep her from getting as upset too.

Reaching out her hand, Lydia offered it to the girl. This couldn't be real!

With a gentle push from Beetlejuice she moved forward and accepted Lydia's hand.

"I was hoping to fix this, but I told you I wasn't lyin'. There's been no one else but you." He cleared his throat and watched as Lydia embraced her younger self.

"Sorry, I never expected this either. I'm sure you've been so upset. I know I would be, well obviously I would be since you're me and I'm you. Oh gods, you know what I mean. I never expected that I would become so beautiful. It's no wonder Beej fell head over heels with you… erm me. You're all he ever talks about and I can't believe how lucky I am." Lydia the younger, began to pet her older counterparts long raven hair in an attempt to still the tears on her smiling face.

With a sniffle Lydia kissed her own forehead. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, the enchantment isn't supposed to last much longer… so I guess it's whatever my girls want." BJ shrugged while a happy but bittersweet smile grew on his face.

In unison both girls pulled him into a hug while Lydia the older began to apologize while decorating him with small kisses. He was only looking out for her after all.


End file.
